


another round

by displayheartcode



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Slow Dancing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: "I’ll step on your toes gracefully,” she promised with laughter in her voice.





	another round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lylilunapotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylilunapotter/gifts).



> lylilunapotter asked: “I’m better when I’m with you.” Halley/Ginny.

“I’m better when I’m with you,” Ginny felt Halley whisper into her skin. She had her arms thrown over Ginny’s pale shoulders, her fingers playing with the ends of Ginny’s long hair. Halley smelled like, violets, like the drinks that were being served at Diane and Seanan’s wedding reception.

Sitting by one of the tables, they watched the dance floor change as the evening continued. The twinkling lights dripping from the marble columns had shifted to softer colors. Hermione was still standing on Rory’s feet, using it to leverage their height difference as they swayed together while the band played a slow rendition of the Weird Sister’s song. Victoire in her flower crown wove between dancers as Teddy chased after her. The good cheer and celebrations had made everyone mellow partygoers, acting like the summer evening could last forever.

“Does this mean you’ll dance with me?” Ginny asked, hoping this languid version of her girlfriend wouldn’t oppose to another round.

“I never said anything about being a better dancer,” said Halley. But she rose to her feet, the shimmering green fabric of her dress matched her eyes. “I’ll step on your toes gracefully,” she promised with laughter in her voice.

Ginny took Halley’s hand and they made their way through the dance floor. Halley’s black hair swirled around her shoulders, the enchanted lights glinting off her glasses. Ginny was mesmerized by Halley’s shy smile turning bolder, the gentle way she placed her nervous hands on Ginny’s waist as they fumbled to keep in time with the music. This was a version of her girlfriend War had not touched, all flirting smiles and husky laughter, that overwhelmed Ginny’s heart with love.

Halley caught her staring and brought Ginny into her arms. “What is it?”

She linked her fingers together at the back of Halley’s neck. “I’m just so in love with you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
